


♥*♡∞:｡.｡ Just Admit It ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

by y_u_k_i__y_u_k_i



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: But its gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, so its not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_u_k_i__y_u_k_i/pseuds/y_u_k_i__y_u_k_i
Summary: ꘎♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡꘎“If you really are asleep then I guess this will all be for nothing, but I’ve got something you should know.” Laurent sighed, flopping on the bed beside the blushing mess that was now Makoto."𝘋𝘰 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸?" He did, but he really, really, really didn't want to admit that. He was supposed to hate Laurent, so then why is he getting so worked up?꘎♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡꘎
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	♥*♡∞:｡.｡ Just Admit It ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

"Aren't you into Edamame anyways?" 

The question almost caught Laurent off guard, rendering him unable to answer and earning a snort from Cynthia. I mean, it was true. All the times he'd stare at Makoto unknowingly, when he thought Makoto's reactions to his flirting were just oh so adorable, and even when he'd think the brown haired boy would look handsome in the myriad of outfits they wore for cons. It was hard to ignore all the obvious facts, Cynthia and Abby figured out about Laurent's feelings almost immediately.

"My, my, so you want me to call you old? We all saw what happened the last time someone called you that." Laurent replied, way too late to be a proper retort in his opinion.

Cynthia pouted. "Shut up, gay boy." She mumbled.

The whole group was aware of Laurent's bisexuality and made it the butt of the joke most of the time (but Laurent could definitely tell he wasn't the only one cough Cynthia and Makoto cough). Cynthia swiftly turned on her heel and walked back into the town, obviously still mad, but Laurent decided to stay relaxing in his beach chair just a bit longer. Half conscious of it, he flipped to a new page in his sketch book and started drawing Makoto in the suit he had bought him in Los Angeles just a year ago.

It was probably when he had started to fall for the smaller male, he remembered how his heart sped up when he saw the boy in the new suit. Laurent was quite the blushy, flustered, horny, sad mess on the inside but was good at hiding that about him making him seem like the biggest power top, and his dominating height was definitely a plus. Once he finished his portrait he smiled tenderly at it and started making his way back to the suite.

♥ ♡ ♥

Makoto was a very awkward person, and the fact that he had to sleep in the same room, in the same bed as the man who constantly flirted with him, did not help. He was also the hopelessly clueless type, leaving him in utter confusion when Cynthia cheerfully declared him and Laurent had to share a room. She was honestly tired of watching them dance around each other and just wanted Laurent to get this whole confession thing over with, so she decided to craft a way to get them trapped together. Laurent wouldn’t really have a choice at that point, Cynthia (and surprisingly Abby) have been waiting for this for what felt like forever.

He hastily got ready for bed, hoping he could get to sleep before Laurent got back to avoid having to deal with his teasing. He could hear Laurent opening the front door and jumped into the bed as humanly possible and squeezed his eyes shut, honestly hoping this was just a dream.

A lot of times the banter made Makoto blush, something he hated to admit, and it made Cynthia very giddy when he did. It was pretty obvious the clumsy con-man was falling for his partner, but in his mind boys aren’t supposed to like boys. He was, of course, okay with it if it was other people, if he wasn’t he would have left already. But for him to date another man seemed wrong to him, even though Cynthia, and even Laurent on occasion poked fun at this mentality. Oh, and here comes the French bastard, almost if on cue.

“You already asleep, my little soybean?” Makoto couldn’t tell what time it was but Laurent sounded quite tired.

“If you really are asleep then I guess this will all be for nothing, but I’ve got something you should know...” Laurent sighed, flopping on the bed beside the blushing mess that was now Makoto. 

"𝘋𝘰 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸?" He did, but he really, really, really didn't want to admit that. 

He was supposed to hate Laurent, so then why is he getting so worked up? But then again, why was he supposed to hate the guy in the first place? Cause he flirted with him? It did kind of piss Makoto off but that wasn't the only thing it made him feel. He could tell, there was something up with him every time Laurent made a cheeky comment about him being cute or when he'd flash his signature sly grin at him. Was he? No he couldn't be. There's no way he could fall in love with another guy. At least, that's what Makoto thought. 

Desperately hoping Cynthia and Abby we're listening and doing his best to seem as calm as possible Laurent continued: "I'm in love with you, if it wasn't obvious already. This is all probably pointless and you'll just slap me in the face with the common 'I'm straight!' but I just wanted to get it off my chest." 

Unfortunately Makoto jumped when he heard the word 'love' alerting Laurent that he in fact, was never asleep. His face went absolutely bright red, as if he was a red colored lantern. Laurent just stared at Makoto for a while and he lied there, eyes tightly shut, hoping the other didn't notice. He in fact did though and before he was about to speak up but-

"VIRGIN!" yelled Abby from the other side of the door. Makoto's embarrassment sure didn't disappear but he definitely got angrier. 

He shot straight up, now sitting in the bed and yelled back: "AM NOT! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE VIRGIN YOURSELF?" He slumped back down and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Wow you've got quite the temper there Edamame!" Laurent left out a genuine laugh and before Makoto could say anything back he gave the irritable male a peck on the forehead. "Night' my little soybean."

Huh, maybe Makoto was in love.


End file.
